Problems Dealt With
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Rami has been going out with Shouta for two months now   When's your anniversary !   though she has problems handling their relationship. An incident might change all that. For better or for worse.


**_SO! I don't own Dolls or the charas. Either way enjoy! ^^_**

**_Oh and tell me what you think afterwards!_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

Rami Aikawa sighed as she walked down the halls of the Tokubetsu Shikeishikkou Keimukan Butai building.

'Two months, it's been since I agreed to go out with Him. Between work and not being here…this relationship seems like its becoming stretched.' She thought. Her teammates Yoshino Saeki and Ayane Kubou watched her curious about how she has been acting.

"Akiawa's been acting strange recently" Yoshino told her comrade quietly. Ayane nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what's up?" Ayane asked.

"What are you two muttering about back there?" Rami snapped turning to face them.

"Nothing." Both replied. Rami sighed and turned back around.

'I seriously don't like this. He's always telling me not to do this and not to do that. "Not to Interfere" he says. Well, Shouta's gonna learn a few things sooner or later.' Rami thought

"Someone's temper is getting to them." Shouta Mikoshiba said as he walked up followed by Seiju Shikibu and Usaki Toudou. Rami turned around and glared at him.

"So, I actually like my temper." Rami retorted.

"If you want to say that go ahead. Though it could get you into trouble on missions." Shouta told her. Though Rami knew exactly what it meant, 'Don't get involved' is what Shouta was saying. Everyone could see Rami turn bright red with anger or embarrassment one of the two.

"Well, quit acting like you're so much more superior than me!" Rami said angrily.

"I'm not pulling rank on you, I know you and saying this cause you're anger could get you in a dangerous spot." Shouta said calmly but his teammates could see he was getting angry or irritated.

"You-!" Rami starts to protest but Shouta cut her off.

"Rami, you're out of line!" Shouta nearly shouts at her. Rami looks taken back but then nods as she turns to walk away saying 'Please excuse me.'. Her teammates followed her worried.

'Damn Shouta, why does he always have to be right.' Rami thought as they walked down the hallway. Rami walked to the cafeteria and sat down with a bunch of sweets. Her teammates sighed.

"We'll see you later." Yoshino said as she and Ayane walked away. Rami nodded as she continued to eat her sweets.

"Trouble in paradise?" the voice of Riku Kamijou asked. Rami looked at him with a glare but remained silent biting her tongue. "Guess there is. Shouta not giving you enough satisfaction?" he mocked.

"Shut up." Rami growled.

"Why? Cause you may be sleeping with him but you can't really get by in this job by sucking up to him." Kamijou continues. "How you're treated here will never change." He added smirking. Rami stood up suddenly anger flashing in her eyes, she was insulted and not going to stay there listening to the snake.

"One of these days Kamijou someone is going to hit you." She hissed before walking off to go find her team. Kamijou's smirk just got bigger and he sat there watching her leave.

"Yoshino! Ayane! We're leaving!" Rami stated as she walked into Mikami's office where they were getting the second brigade's next execution.

"Okay." Both replied. Mikami and Igarashi were going to say something but kept they're mouths shut. The second brigade walked out with an execution in hand.

"They grabbed the wrong one!" Igrashi said twenty minutes after they were gone and the first brigade was in the office.

"Who?" Seiju asked.

"That was probably you're fault." Shouta mumbled quietly.

"The second brigade!" Igarashi replied as Shouta froze up where he was.

"Where are they?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

~~second brigade~~

"Guess you girls aren't all tough like everyone says you are." The man who is or was to be executed said. Rami growled as her teammates stood in the background trying to catch their breaths. He smirked and raised his gun only to have it cut into pieces.

"Wha-?" he said looking around and seeing the first brigade, he smirked only seeing two. "Ha, aren't there supposed to be three of you?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah." Came Shouta's voice from behind him. The man turned in shock.

"ID comfirmed, Gadeto Ikaragi, any last words?" Shouta asked. [A/N: It was so hard trying to come up with a name that sounded close to Japanese T-T]

"Yeah, girls shou-" Gadeto started to say but Shouta didn't let him finished as he squeezed the trigger to his gun. Gadeto fell back and landed with a thud. Rami looked away and her teammates could see she looked guilty but they didn't get about what.

"Shouta, I'm sorry. I just-" Rami choked out looking back at him but Shout only smiled at her. She knew it was a fake and that in reality he was pissed at her. Then with that the first brigade walked away. The second brigade followed soon after.

"What are you gonna do now?" Yoshino asked Rami as they dressed in civilian clothes in the locker rooms after work.

"Don't really know, maybe go home." Rami lied smoothly. She planned on going over to Shouta's instead.

"Have fun then." Ayane said as she walked out. Yoshino soon followed after her. Rami sat there for some more minutes thinking and dreading about what Shouta will do. She then sighed, stood up and walked to Shouta's home. Rami knocked on the door when she got to his home. Shouta opened the door and before he could say anything Rami started.

"I'm sorry! I was so selfish, you were right about everything and I should have listened!" She said as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

'God, I'm such an idiot…' she thought as Shouta pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I can never be mad or hold a grudge against you. Though you should start to trust me and what I say no matter what the reason is." He said. Rami froze shocked, she was so sure he was going to end their relationship. They stared at each other before Rami opens her mouth.

"If we ever separate in the future I at least want to have a special moment with you." Rami told him.

"Like what?" Shouta asked slightly confused. Rami pressed her lips to his in an answer. Shouta smiled before kissing her back but with more passion and picked her up shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

**_Now you really have to tell me how I did! Also this all goes to_** Raymonde**_! He is amazing when it comes to coming up with plots! Oh and if I seem hyper it's cause I iz._**


End file.
